Catwoman1610
Catwoman Catwoman's Gallery Real Name: Selina Lyn Creed Current Alias: Catwoman Aliases: Kat Identity: Secret Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: None Relatives: Sabretooth (father), half-sister Kate (deceased), mother Ria (deceased), half-brother Graydon (deceased), half-sister Lily Universe: Earth-1610 Base Of Operations: Gotham City, New York Age: 25 Gender: Female Height: 5'8" Weight: 127 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Eyes have slightly cat-shaped pupils Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Super model; Cat burglar Education: High School Origin: Selina was born a mutant Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California History Selina Creed's early life was defined by tragedy. When she was just a girl, her mother committed suicide and her violent father Victor left to join the Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy. Amid the crime and corruption of the poverty-stricken East End of Gotham City, she survived through petty theft. Sharp wits and an amazing natural skill (gained from her father) as a gymnast led to her becoming the slickest cat burglar the Gotham City Police Department had ever dealt with. To protect herself, she studied martial arts. Later ex-heavyweight champ Ted Grant (Wildcat) taught her boxing. For a time, she was the most accomplished thief nobody knew. She was also one of the most generous, spreading her ill-gotten gains among the downtrodden and destitute of the East End. She would have continued to rob with impunity if not for the Batman. Spying the Caped Crusader from her window on one of his first outings, she watched him in action and was suitably inspired to take up her own costume when prowling the Gotham night. Although originally introduced as an equal opponent for Batman, Catwoman's status as hero or villain is ambiguous; she has her own moral code (she abhors killing, though has resorted to it at times) and has occasionally teamed up with Batman and other heroes against greater threats. She represents a gray area in Batman's otherwise black and white life where the line between good and evil blurs. She is a dark, beautiful creature that prowls the night. Selina has pursued a career as a model and she has been featured in catalogs and commercials as well as numerous "extra" roles in movies. She despises being told whether or not she is a hero or villain and tends to take things in the opposite extreme to rebel against the label. Appearance This Catwoman looks very much like the 1990s Jim Lee Catwoman, in that she wears a purple bodysuit with a tail, ears, and face mask. The mask and ears do not cover her hair, which is long and strawberry blond. The suit is a leathery spandex which allows for a great range of movement while her enemies are distracted by her looks. Why bother with armor when you can heal? She wears a whip on a belt at her hip. Social Life Enemies Cassandra Nova Love Life Friends Powers * Heightened Senses: Amazing * Tracking: Monstrous * Claws: Remarkable edged damage, Amazing material strength * Fangs: Excellent edged damage to a grappled opponent. * Regeneration: Amazing rank healing factor permits 5 points per round * Recovery: Unearthly * Infravision: Remarkable Strengths and Weaknesses Acrobatics, Tumbling, Animal Handling (Cats), Thief, Stealth, Vehicles, All Martial Arts, Weapon Specialist: (Whips) Very well known without her mask, kleptomaniac Roleplaying StatisticsSTATS STRENGTH: Good AGILITY: Incredible ENDURANCE: Excellent REASON: Remarkable INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Typical SPEED: Remarkable POPULARITY: Amazing ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Remarkable 3d10 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Remarkable 3d10 ENERGY ATTACK: none ENERGY DEFENSE: Remarkable 3d10 PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Typical 1d6 OTHER ABILITIES: Peak Athlete Conditioning: Selina is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. Feline Empathy: Catwoman has an Good affinity for cats. Feline species tend to flock to her, accepting her almost immediately, recognizing somehow that she is not an enemy but a friend. This allows her to calm injured cats, train them, befriends them, and form strong bonds with them. These animals will even sometimes come to her defense when she is attacked. This has proved most beneficial, especially when it has involved big cats. Expert Combatant: She was trained by the Armless Master in martial arts and by Wildcat in boxing and street-fighting. She is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Has also mastered Dragon Style Kung Fu and Karate. Her skills are good enough to where she has fought off Batman, wounded him, and occasionally defeated him (more than once). Stealth: Fittingly, Catwoman is a master thief possessed of unsurpassed stealth and cunning. An expert at both low- and high-tech heists, she is Gotham City's finest cat-burglar. Seduction Expert: Catwoman has a body that heterosexual men usually only find in their dreams. She exudes a sensuality and sophistication that makes her very adept at seduction. She has grown adept at gauging men's moods and learning how to offer them what they want or need to appease them. __________________ WEAPONS Costume: The skintight costume features retractable razor-sharp claws in her gloves and spring-action climbing pitons in her boots. Claws: Rm Edge -Climbing: Rm Automatic Swing Lines: Rm material, Rm Shooting as a weapon, 10 areas, Swing up to 3 areas, Located on the underside of her forearm, with their access port located at the base of her palm. Whip: Am material, She is able to perform several feats with this weapon, including the following: -Entangle: Catwoman can snap the whip out to wrap it around an object up to 8 feet away, leaving 4 feet of leather to entwine itself around the object -Swing: Selina may employ her whip to help her climb surfaces or swing from one area to another -Strike: Gd damage